Kiss It Better
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: " My frown lowered and i looked at Ally's pale face, her beautiful features showing through the wound and i growled. I set down Ally and kissed her face. I'll avenge you tonight, Ally." I stood up and loaded the gun, hearing it click. "I swear." " Multichapter. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the dangling necklace hanging from my fingers. My eyes red, puffy and dried out from all the tears that had fallen. My breath deep and hard, my heart beating through my chest, i stared into the stone walls caved around me. There was no way out now. The deed was done, and to my dismay, i couldn't turn back time. She had told me it wasn't my fault and not to worry, and her last words will stay in my heart forever.

I remember everything clearly.

_"It's raining!" Ally squealed, and i watched her look up into the sky that was now dropping water all over us. I smiled at my girlfriend, and laughed as she spun around dorkily. She looked adorable. Damp hair, sparkling chocolate eyes, dancing crazily in front of me without a care in the world. When i looked at her, i was looking at the definition of perfection, standing right there. There was no need for a dictionary when she was there to define everything for me._

_"We need to get out of the rain, Als." I laughed, taking her wrist softly and trying to pull her with me. She rejected strongly, digging her flat shoes into the ground to stop me pulling her towards me._

_"I don't want to." She groaned and a croak it her throat, and my eyes widened, tucking her close to my body, lending her the warmth she needed. Ally was everything to me. If she needed oxygen, i would give up his own for her. If she needed a heart, i would pull out my own, and give it to her forever. If she needed a miracle, i would grab a shooting star from the sky and give it to her to make her miracle come true. Whatever she needed, i would do it for her._

_"You're catching a cold, come on, we need to get you inside." I started pulling her again but again she rejected, grabbing me back and we collided. She tripped on her feet, falling back but i caught her, pulling her back up to me. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, her face buried into my chest._

_"I'm cold." She shivered, teeth chattering. I instantly felt the need to help her, and i pulled her closer to my body, warmth flowing out of me and colliding into her, making her warm and feeling her squeeze me. The feeling always came into me, whenever she was feeling down, that it was my fault. I was her guardian, her protector, and if anything happened to her i would always blame myself. Because it basically was my fault. It's my job to help her, my job to protect her, and my job to make her feel safe. I would do that all for her, and as cheesy as it sounds, i love her too much to let her go from my arms._

_"Better?" I asked her and she smiled softly, nodding. I kissed her forehead softly, my lips pressing against her soft skin, and she gently accepted my hand holding hers, and also accepted me leading her in the nearby café. But suddenly she stopped me and pulled me back, stunning me and looking at me innocently._

_"Can we do something first?" She asked, and i looked at her in confusion, and nodded slowly, wondering what she wanted to do. "Kiss me." She whispered, moving my damp hair out of my eyes and she stared into them. I stared back at her, and admired her. She was completely and utterly drop-dead gorgeous. I was extremely lucky to have her, and i couldn't imagine my life without her. Leaning in close to her, she got onto her tiptoes and grasped the collar of my shirt, pulling me down so our lips were brushing. I kissed her back as she kissed me, and my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her small fragile body towards me. She let out a groan into my mouth and i smiled against her lips, colliding my warmth with hers. I felt her sink into my touch, and our lips parted, eyes never unlocking themselves._

_"I love you, Ally. Not like the casual 'i love you', but the love as in i would die for you. I would catch you from your fall and stroke your hair softly and kiss you to make you feel better. I would protect you with my life. If you ever get taken away from me i'll die inside and never be able to live again. I love you so much it hurts." She started blushing as i breathed out my last few words and she stared at me in shock, never leaving my eyes. "You're my everything." I murmured, stroking her soft chocolate and blonde highlighted hair. She stared at me, silence falling on her lips and her eyes sparkled, telling the whole story for me. She hugged me, burying her face into my chest, to the right of me, and i stumbled back, before embracing her petite frame into my body. I loved this girl. She was just the thing i needed. I didn't need my career, i didn't need my voice, i didn't need my record label, i just needed her._

_"I'm holding my world in my arms." She said smiling, breathing into my shirt and tightening her grip. I felt my cheeks start to blush and i embraced her more softly, burying my face into the crook of her neck. My gaze was lifted to a shadowy-like figure looming in the mist of the rain that pattered on the sidewalk. I tried to focus my vision on who it was, and realised it was a guy with a black hoodie and blue ripped jeans, and he seemed to be watching us. My head tilted slightly in confusion to why this guy would have anything to do with me and Ally but i just ignored him, until something caught my attention. He reached into his pocket, while i still tried to properly focus my vision, and he pulled out something. It looked like a phone, but he started lifting his arm, looking unsure of what he was about to do. But then it became clear. He was holding a gun. As it pointed towards Ally, my eyes widened._

_"Ally, we need to go." I said quickly, pulling her with me but she rejected._

_"But Austin, i like the rain." She giggled, swinging my arm, but i was too horrified of what was going to happen._

_"No, honey, we need to go, please." I whispered to her, kissing her head and quickly pulling her with me. The guy's finger's trembled on the trigger and my eyes widened as i realised he was going to shoot. Reacting quickly, i covered my body over Ally, protecting her from anything that could hurt her. And then the sound blasted into my ears._

_He shot._

_Nothing._

_No pain was rushing through my body, nothing was happening. My ears echoed the sound of the blast, but other than that it had made no difference to my health or how i felt. My breath lowered, and i tightened my grip around Ally. She seemed so weak and tired in my arms and i frowned softly, pulling my face from her neck and looking at her. Her beautiful features shone in my face, but there was one thing that stood out to me._

_Her head._

_She was…_

_Bleeding._

_My breath sharped. She had a gaping hole in the top on her head, her eyes were closed and her body unmoving. No, this can't be happening. No. No, why? I was covering her! She wasn't supposed to get hurt! She can't, she, she…_

_"Ally! Als!" I shrieked, my voice croaking. "Are you there? Are you okay?" I shook her body, trying to wake her. Her lips trembled, and her eyes opened slightly, showing me her drooping eyes, and her beautiful features had been crumbled by the wound in her head. I kissed her cheek, stroking her head reassuringly. "It's gonna be okay, everything will be fine, stay with me. Stay with me, Ally." My voice shook as I took out my phone to call an ambulance and as I started dialling a hand landed on my phone and took it from me weakly._

_"No, Austin. Don't." She whispered, cracking her voice by struggling to raise it. I stared at her, arms around her as she lay on the ground, rain falling on her face and joining the tears that were already falling._

_"It's not your time. It's all my fault! I promised myself i would protect you with my life and if anything ever happened to you it was all my fault. And it is. You can't do this Ally, i need you, please don't leave me here alone." I begged her softly, tears falling onto her as they fell from my eyes. She just smiled weakly, stroking her hair, and then stopped, coughing roughly._

_"I don't want to go yet, Austin. Don't let me go." She whispered, lisp trembling in fear. I felt her heart and it was already slowing down rapidly._

_"I won't ever let you go. You're my angel, Ally." I whispered softly into her ear and caressed her beautiful body in my arms._

_"I just want to say something." She said with a cough rumbling in her sore throat. I nodded and held her hands. They were so cold, it made me feel so horrible. I wanted to make her warm and instead i ended up making her cold. As cold as the snow, and that isn't what i wanted. I never ever ever wanted to see her hurt. It was my worst nightmare, and now it had just come alive. "You changed my life, Austin. You made me feel alive. I honestly just felt like resting in your arms and letting myself fall asleep and i knew i was safe. You made me feel so restful and safe, and i couldn't have felt better. Just know that this isn't your fault, love. You had no way to know this was to happen. I love you so much, just know that, because if you forget i won't be able to rest in heaven." She croaked her last words, forcing them out of her dying lungs. "I am going to heaven, aren't i?" She whispered, staring at the sky longingly. I let out a groan as i cried and nodded softly, stroking her cheek._

_"Of course you are. All angels go to heaven, darling…" I murmured into her ear and cradled her like a baby._

_"Good." She smiled to herself. "I'll see you there. And we can get together again and get married, i can be your and we can have a family together. That's all i ever wanted." She said and looked at me again, her chocolate eyes fading away slowly. That's what she wanted? And i was never able to give it to her. We never lasted that long. How can i ever let myself live this down?!_

_"I promise we can get married in heaven. I'll be there." He whispered, tears running down his cheeks in despair._

_"Kiss me." She muttered, her heart close to stopping. "Kiss me until i fall asleep." Her eyes shimmered and i smiled down at her, moving the hair from her eyes._

_"I love you, Ally." I murmured._

_"I..love y-you…too…" She strained to find her voice, and I quickly slowly put my lips against hers, kissing her lovingly and her soft lips began to kiss me back. I smiled weakly, hand pushing against her cheek. Sparks were lightening inside my stomach and i couldn't believe this was the last time i would ever kiss Ally Dawson. My tears were rolling down my face and Ally wiped them away, mumbling into my mouth, "Don't cry, my love. It'll be okay." And her breath was deepened, her lips that were motioning stopped and her hand fell from my cheek. My lips stopped moving against hers, and i clenched my eyes shut, letting my head fall over her unmoving body._

_"Don't go, Ally. Don't leave me here alone. Stay with me, I'm sorry, i'm so sorry." My voice cracked as i burst into tears, finally letting myself go as my world crumbled apart._

_But it was too late._

_I couldn't bring her back._

_Everything was gone._

_Then i looked up to the side, eyes darkened and my tears dried. The smoking gun that had shot Ally was lying flat on the ground and i felt myself start to burn up, Rage pounded in my stomach and i stood up, holding Ally bridal style and walking over to the gun, picking it up with my free hand and staring at it. It was still smoking, but it had one more bullet inside. My frown lowered and i looked at Ally's pale face, her beautiful features showing through the wound and i growled. I set down Ally and kissed her face._

_"I'll avenge you tonight, Ally." I stood up and loaded the gun, hearing it click. "I swear."_

* * *

**Should i do the second part? :) If you liked it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I can't believe all the good feedback I got. I'm so glad you liked it! I've turned this into a multichapter story. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just had to write this on my iPod. So.. Yeah xD thanks3**

* * *

I left Ally's body in Sonic Boom's practice room, placing her on the piano stool, and laying her head back on the seat, and kissing her face. I placed the gun on her shelf. Looking back at Ally, I smiled. "I hope you don't mind me looking through your stuff, Als." I spoke to her softly, then turned to one of her picture frames, picking it up. It was of her and me at Disneyland. She wore a purple top and her Ally necklace, and she looked beautiful like always. It brought back so many memories.  
-FLASHBACK-  
"Austin you know I hate roller coasters!" Ally whimpered as I tried pulling her towards me and to the biggest roller coaster in Disneyland, which wasn't even that bad. But knowing Ally she would hate ANY roller coaster.  
"Oh come on Als, i'll be here the whole time!" I begged her, pulling my puppy dog face at her and she sighed, biting her lip and ended up giving in; she always fell for the puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine, Moon." She laughed and I smiled, taking her hand and pulling her with him to the queue. It only took around 10 minutes to get to the front and Ally was shaking in fear. I looked at her and I felt bad for forcing her on it.  
"We don't have to do this." I whispered in her ear and kissed her head.  
"But, Austin, I don't want to ruin your fun." She said in her soft angelic voice. I loved her voice. She resembled an angel, but I really hoped she never went back home and she stayed here with me.  
"I'm having fun already just being here with you, honey." I said, pulling her into a hug and letting her sink into him. She smiled.  
"Thanks Aussy." She whispered.  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
Aussy. Aussy, Aussy, Aussy. That cute nickname my little Ally gave to me on our one month anniversary. I missed her voice so much after hearing it echo in my flashbacks. I looked over my shoulder at Ally and I slowly walked over to her, kneeling down and staring at her. Never before had I seen such a gorgeous girl in my life. I stroked my hand down her cheek slowly, feeling her softness run against my fingertips.  
-FLASHBACK-  
"Ally we need to write this song." I moaned, planting myself on the piano stool of the practice room.  
"I have such a naggy partner." Ally smiled at me cheekily and sat next to me, putting her songbook on the stand.  
"I'm not naggyyyy." I pouted and groaned at her.  
"Shush you, lets just write this song." She smiled her cute smile at me and I couldn't help but stare at her as she turned to the keys. "What do you want the song to be about?" She got out her pencil.  
"Hmmmm..." I began, then clicked my fingers. "Ooo, there's this girl I like that in afraid to tell her how I feel." I said innocently. Ally suddenly got interested and she turned to me.  
"Really? Who is it?" She asked and I started blushing. Little did she know the girl he was crushing on was her.  
"I'd rather not say..."  
"Come on, Austin. You can talk to me." She smiled reassuringly and I sighed embarrassingly.  
"She'a a really close friend..." I murmured. "She has mesmerising eyes and even though she's dorky and crazy, I really like her. Her hair bounces when she walks, she dances terribly, her voice sounds like an angel calling my name, and I really want her to see me like I see her." I finished and Ally was looking at me dreamily, smiling.  
"Wow... You're really in love, aren't you?" She laughs gently. "You've grown so much, Austin." She stroked my hair and then smiled at me. I blushed.  
"Yeah, I really am."  
"What does she make you feel?" She got out her pencil, ready to write down. I frowned and took the pencil out of her hand and took her book, shushing her before she could yell at me for touching her book. I placed it on top of the piano and stood up, pulling her up with me and taking her hands, staring down into her eyes.  
"She makes my heart skip a mile whenever she looks at me, she makes me go hot under my skin whenever she touches me, she makes me die inside when she walks out the door, and when she sings...I feel like I'm in heaven." I said, finishing as she stared into my eyes and I let out a long breath I had been holding in.  
"I'm sure that girl feels the same way." Ally whispered, moving the hair from out of my eyes and looking at me, biting her lip. I pulled her closer to me, Ally's hands finding their way around my neck and pulling my lips onto hers.  
"I love you Ally Dawson."  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
Tears came flowing out of my eyes and I cowered over Ally, my arms protectively around her. I lost the one girl that mattered to me most. She loved me. I loved her. I promised and crossed my heart that I would protect her, and I failed. I failed to complete my mission, and now she's wondering alone without me. She needed me and I let her down. I let the tears fall from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Ally, Im so so sorry. It's all my fault, it's all my fault you're alone. I let you die, and now your not here, and I need you." I cried, drowning in tears. "Please don't leave me..." My voice was hardly audible as I let myself go. A shadow loomed over me as I cried, and my eyes opened, tired of letting out tears and I spotted the figure. I turned and saw a shadowy figure in the window of the practice room. I growled. It must be the guy who killed my Ally. I jumped up and the figure ran away as soon as I did. I threw myself at the window and yelled out of it, not seeing the figure anymore.  
"I swear on my life ill kill you! Ill find you and kill you, you'll regret ever killing the best girl in the world." I yelled, grabbing the gun and kissing Ally's face before storming out to find the guy who ruined my world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but i hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

The first place i thought to visit was the Mall Center. Ally would love to hang out there, and anyone who had a problem with Ally would probably be there. But i still don't see why anyone would want to kill my little Ally-gator. She was kind, sweet, precious, caring, beautiful, and anyone who had a problem with her must be stupid. I rushed down the stairs of Sonic Boom and looked around the empty store, sighing and remembering the day we first met here. I remember it so clearly.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Hey, Dez, look! These drums are awesome." I called to my best friend, Dez, jumping over to the stool that was behind the set of drums and looking around for drumsticks. There was none. I sighed and then felt around my pockets and found two corndogs. My eyes lit up and i took them out, and hit the drugs with them, and started playing. Dez recorded me, going around at different angles, and i laughed. Suddenly i heard a loud whistle in my ear and i looked up to a beautiful face. It was a young girl, who looked around my age. She had short brown hair, and chocolate sparkling eyes. Her lips were red and tight, and i couldn't help but stare._

_"Did you not see the 'please do not play the drums' sign?" She asked, pointing to the sign. I didn't hear her because of how i was staring at her. Then i clicked to reality._

_"It's okay, i'm an awesome drummer!" I said, lifting up the corndogs and smiling dumbly. _

_"What i said had nothing to do with anything you just said," She spoke, looking at the corndogs and raising her eyebrows. "and are those corndogs?" She asked, grasping my wrist and sending sparks flying through me._

_"Mhm!" I smiled, taking a bite from it and smiling at how delicious it tasted. The girl looked at me like i was mad._

_"Ew. Do you know how dirty these drums are, and how disgusting corndogs are and there's no food allowed in here!" She groaned, turning around to the counter. Wow, she really is a rule follower. _

_"Let me handle this Austin." Dez said and i raised my eyebrows, watching him with a brief smile on my face. "Ma'am, we are filming a music video, i am the director, but i prefer to be called the film maker!" I watch as Dez throws his camera in the air and it smashes on the floor. I hold in a laugh. "And, cut!"_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I smile to myself at the memory of me and Ally meeting for the first time. I had no idea that the girl from the music store who sat reading books all day would be the girl i was crying over after her death and our long standing relationship which ended today. Sighing, i walked out of the store, closing it behind me and changing the sign to Closed. I used to never follow signs, but since i met Ally i just follow them for her sake. I knew she would want me to look after the store for her with her father. Then a thought stuck me. Lester didn't even know that his daughter was dead. I guess i would have to be the one to tell him. And Trish, Dez and everyone. I was the only one who knew that Ally Dawson was gone forever. My eyes started to tear up, but i forced them back and walked out of the store.

I reached the Mall Center after a few minutes and remembered when me and Ally came here last time.

-**FLASHBACK-**

_"Austin!" Ally gasped as i took her hotdog from her plate and shoved it in my mouth. I smirked evilly and swallowed it and she frowned at me, pouting. "Greedy." She puffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Sorry, but this internet sensation has to eat." I shrugged and leant back in my chair, watching my girlfriend roll her eyes at me. _

_"You're a doof." She smiled softly at me._

_"I'm a doof who loves you very much." I winked at her and leaned forward to kiss her, but she pushed me away. _

_"Your breath smells of hotdogs." She groaned and i just huffed at her._

_"Pucker up." I laughed and pushed my lips against hers. Expecting her to pull away, i was happy as she kissed back, pushing against me too. I didn't care that we were in public, they can stare all they want, but no-one will take my Ally away from me._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I sighed and looked around, then i spotted Trish sat in Mini's drinking a smoothie and she saw me, smiling. I waved back, really not in the mood to smile right now. Not without Ally. She invited me over to the seat opposite her, and i just nodded, sitting down and looking at her.

"You alright, Austin?" She asked me, and i looked up and just gulped, nodding slowly.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. How would i tell her that her best friend since kindergarten had been murdered?

"You sure? You didn't answer my calls, and neither did Ally. Speaking of Ally, where is she?" The Latino looked confused. Why did she have to ask that? I sighed with a deep thought at the back of my mind that i shouldn't tell her. It would break her heart. But i had to…

"Trish there's something i have to tell you…" I began, looking down and not meeting her gaze.

"What is it?" She asked, setting her smoothie down.

"Ally is…" I gulped softly, not meeting her gaze. Taking a deep breath, i mumbled out the words that were on my mind. "Ally's…gone." I whispered, finally meeting her gaze.

"Gone? Where? Did she finally accept that invitation to MUNY?" She smiled and i shook my head, and her smile faded. "What then?"

"She's…"

"She's what? Austin, come on stop stalling, tell me." She begged and i sighed.

"She's dead." I finally breathed and silence fell across us. I didn't want to see her expression, but i ended up looking to her anyway. She looked speechless, her eyes were darkened and she didn't look like she usually did. It took a while for her to comprehend what i just said.

"What do you mean she's dead?" She murmured, fiddling with her fingers and her eyes started to water.

"I'm so sorry Trish, i tried to save her, i really did." I said, rubbing her arm for comfort. "But it didn't work, i don't know what happened. But she's gone, and there's no way you can speak to her again." I murmured, and Trish stood up, avoiding my gaze.

"No, that's not true, you're lying. The last time we spoke i told her…i…never wanted to see her again. Because we had to hugest argument…No, Austin, tell me you're lying." She whimpered, looking up at me in dismay.

"I'm so sorry, Trish." I replied, looking into her eyes.

"I was going to apologize, i really was, but i had family caught up in me, and i never got the chance. Now i never can. Please tell me this is a joke. I'm dreaming, i'm in a dream, i'll soon wake up and everything will be gone. I'll be in my room and Ally will be there and i can say sorry and we can make up. We can be best friends again." She whimpered.

"Trish, you're not dreaming. I wish you were. I'm so sorry." I sighed and looked down.

"H-How? How did she die?" Trish murmured, looking at me in sorrow and i glanced up at her.

"She was shot. I tried to protect her…i really did. But it didn't work…" I replied, feeling my eyes prick with tears. "She told me it wasn't my fault and not to worry. Everything will be okay, was what she said, but it isn't. How is it?" A tear fell down my cheek and i saw Trish holding back her tears.

"Do you know who did it?" She spoke up, her voice raspy.

"No…" My voice was hardly audible, but she heard me anyway somehow.

"Why are we just sitting here then? There's a guy out there who is going around with Ally's death being his cause and we're doing nothing?! We have to find this guy." She said, ad i nodded slowly. "Look, let me tell you something. Remember Trent?" She spoke and i nodded. Trent was her old boyfriend who dumped her and moved away, leaving Trish devastated. "Well…we didn't really break up with me. While we were at the cinema, he left for the bathroom and never came back. When i went to look for him…he was in the bathroom, dead, a shot wound in his head. It was too late for me to save him." I saw tears start to fall from her eyes. I gulped and hugged her softly from the other side of the table, and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry Trish." I murmured and she just nodded in acknowledgement. Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, maybe he's the same guy who shot Ally!" I gasped and Trish looked up at me, her tears drying and she nodded.

"True…whoever this guy is, he has a serious problem with happy couples." She said, and i nodded, looking away and tears forming again.

"I really miss Ally." My voice was hardly spoken, but Trish still heard me again.

"Me too, Austin. But don't worry, whoever killed her will regret it. We _will _avenge her." She smiled at me and i nodded, looking away and lowering my gaze, then it darted up to the sky.

"I'll avenge you, Alls. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die. I'll do anything to see you again." I whispered, and blew a kiss to the sky, then looked down.

"Come on, let's go find this guy." Trish smiled at me.

* * *

**Rock On!**


End file.
